This invention relates to anticaking compositions for hygroscopic or water-soluble material in particulate form, such as fertilizers.
Such anticaking compositions are well known in the art as exemplified by the various compositions disclosed in German Pat. Nos. 2,122,890 and 2,721,051, Netherlands Pat. No. 7,307,786 and in Research Disclosure (1980), vol. 189, page 31. Present day compositions of this type are usually based on oil as the liquid medium.
The use of oil-based anticaking compositions has over the past years become progressively less attractive due to the continual increase in the cost of the oil. The obvious solution would seem to be to use aqueous dispersions but such formulations have the disadvantage of introducing too much water into the material which is deleterious in many cases. A need has thus existed for a feasible way to solve such a problem.